


帅哥，泡奶茶不如泡我吧

by SZDparkinglot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZDparkinglot/pseuds/SZDparkinglot
Summary: 流水账   上班族圆×奶茶店小哥灰纪念我没喝到奶茶的第27天。
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

全圆佑不爱喝甜的，他总觉得喝甜的不仅齁嗓子，过度摄入糖分还会使身体疲惫，让大脑也变得迟钝。所以即使每天回家都会经过那家日常火爆的奶茶店，他也不会多看一眼，径直走过回家。

今天是他第一次来到这家奶茶店，原因是发小权顺荣表白又被拒，喊着闹着要喝杯甜的安慰一下受伤的心灵。想到要是权顺荣还没解决终身大事就得跟着自己一起被父母催婚，本着两人的这段革命友谊，全圆佑还是答应了带一杯奶茶送去给他。

下楼的时候天色已经有些晚了，还下了不小的雪，全圆佑拢了拢大衣加紧步伐，怎想刚到店就撞见了站在门口的店员一系列疑似打样的举动。

“那个…你好，请问是已经关店了吗？”全圆佑心里一怔，运气不会这么差吧。

围着咖啡色小围裙的人闻声转身，同时全圆佑也看清了他翻过来的牌子上写着大大的“close”。想着权顺荣椰不荣易的处境，全圆佑还是不抱希望的开了口。

“是这样…我、我有个朋友失恋了，他现在有些难过，想要喝一杯你们这儿的奶茶，没想到、你们今天这么早就关店了…”

全圆佑说完简直想咬掉自己的舌头，这几天首尔下大雪，早一些收摊也是有可能的，再逼迫人家为了自己延长营业时间似乎有些蛮不讲理了。

没想到对方居然答应了。

漂亮的小店员说话的时候头顶的呆毛也一晃一晃的，猫唇勾出调皮的弧度，笑起来跟放在人胸前口袋里的小猫玩偶竟然长得一模一样。搭配着应允的语气，全圆佑宛若看到了天使在对他招手。

“可以哟，可以的呀。外面还挺冷的，你先进来吧。”

怀着赶紧买好奶茶赶去权顺荣家安抚这个烦人精的心情，全圆佑踏进店里的步伐都轻松了许多。

“看看菜单吧，不过现在材料不够也只能做普通的饮品给你了。奶盖茶是我们这儿的招牌，推荐加料的话…你喜欢吃什么，红豆？椰果？”

“那就要一杯红豆奶茶吧。”

“好的，天气这么冷就做热饮吧，你喜欢喝甜一些还是不要这么甜？”

全圆佑在脑中模拟了一下权顺荣垂头丧气的样子，心想喝全糖的可能比较适合现在的权顺荣。

“呃不是，是给我朋友喝的…那就要甜一些吧。”

“哎没什么的，无中生友嘛我懂得，大男人经历风风雨雨怕什么失恋呢，人要向前看，既然不是对的人拜拜就拜拜下一个更乖。小哥你长得这么帅一定不缺人追呀，不过怎么这年头大帅哥都会被甩，哎看来我这种大帅哥不谈恋爱是正确的不然也很有可能遭遇这种不幸啊…”

小店员修长的手指在收银机上飞快地跳动，同时嘴里也喋喋不休地蹦出单词。全圆佑有些凌乱，明明拆开都能听得懂，怎么拼成一句话就听不懂了呢？

“一共4000元。现在不能刷卡啦，只支持现金哦。”

这句话听懂了。全圆佑面露难色，出门出的急没往钱包里塞足够的现金，待会打车和打包吃的还要钱…

“不过看在你今天失恋了这么难过的份上，这一杯就算我请你啦！”

没等全圆佑回话对方就已经看出他的窘迫了。全圆佑再次被文字泡攻击，没等得及再次解释一遍真的不是自己失恋，店员小哥已经拿好空杯留下一个大大的笑容就潇洒转身去给自己调制奶茶。转身的时候那只小猫玩偶随之晃了一下，全圆佑这才注意到这只小猫玩偶上居然绕了条粗毛线当围巾。

有点可爱。

寒冷来的后知后觉，店里其实并没有比外边暖和多少，暖气似乎因为要关店而关掉了，全圆佑想到这又感觉有些抱歉。等待过程有些枯燥，全圆佑不愿意伸手出来玩手机，只好四处打量着这间平米数并不大的小店，想看出这里如此受附近学生青睐的原因。

目光转向墙面，贴了反光装饰的墙面倒映出全圆佑的脸庞，全圆佑这才看清了自己现在的模样：因为跑过来而有些汗湿的刘海，冷的通红的鼻尖和脸颊，昨晚通宵睡到今天下午才醒导致的略微有些水肿和充满血丝的眼睛。

全圆佑皱了皱鼻子，这副样子就不怪别人认成刚失恋而伤心欲绝的人了吧。

文俊辉承认放人进来是因为拒绝不了大帅哥。

又有谁能够拒绝大帅哥呢。

最后一个按键被敲下，收银机的钱箱弹出产生好大一声响，文俊辉动作利落的把还没完全弹出的钱箱又推了回去，从旁边拿上一个热饮纸杯就往厨房里蹦。

“明浩明浩！一杯热的红豆奶茶正常糖！”

徐明浩目光穿过文俊辉看向收银台旁站着的模糊人影，又把目光转回闪亮着大眼睛看着自己的文俊辉，重重的叹了口气将擦拭的抹布丢到水池里。

“你没和他说我们已经打样了吗？”

“说了，但是他情况特殊嘛，我就想着反正现在还能再做一杯喝的给他。”

“怎么个情况特殊？失恋？就因为他失恋我就得晚回家十分钟？”

“嘘嘘嘘你小声一点！他说是他朋友失恋，诶呀我知道的，这年头就爱无中生友，为了不丢面子说是朋友失恋，我们要尊重一下他的自尊心呀！”

徐明浩汗颜，不知道文俊辉长这么大只脑瓜壳子里一天到晚到底在想些什么。且先不说是不是为了喝一杯奶茶而扯谎，能联想成是为了掩盖自己失恋而扯谎的这一脑回路，文俊辉真是独一家！

文俊辉见叽里咕噜说了一大通徐明浩还是没点表示，撸起袖子叉着腰，拔高音调发起最后一轮攻击。

“呀徐明浩！难道你忍心看到这么一个大帅哥在这个寒冷的夜晚一个人伤心欲绝走在街头还买不到一杯奶茶来暖暖手吗？”

“所以重点是他是一个大帅哥？”

“你知道我不是这个意思嘛~不然让我来调？”

“别别别，还是让我来。待会你收拾后续好吧，我可要准时下班的。”

“嗯嗯知道了，明浩最好啦！”

文俊辉又兴奋的蹦了一下钻出小厨房不打扰徐明浩，过于兴奋的举动引起了全圆佑的注意。两人对上视线，被人好看的猫眼盯住的一瞬间让全圆佑的脑子断了线，强行移开视线又和人胸前放着的那只小猫玩偶对上视线，小猫玩偶旁边别着的是文俊辉的胸牌。

全圆佑下意识眯了眯眼，想要看清楚牌子上写名字是什么。

被这么看着文俊辉也不觉得恼，经营的习惯让文俊辉礼貌的回应了一个营业微笑。对视了十几秒之后又是被人盯着打量，文俊辉终于有一些绷不住，虽然长得好看身材也好这点自己心里有数，但这人也不至于一直站在收银台旁盯着自己看吧，眼神还有点色色的，都说走出失恋的最好方法是展开一段新的恋情，难道这个人这么快就看上自己了？！没想到啊没想到，果然人不可貌相，我可再不能被帅哥迷昏眼了。

文俊辉眼睛骨碌一转，果断选择拿起吧台上的外卖小卡递给全圆佑来打破这个尴尬的气氛。

“这是我们店的外卖单，我们的配送范围在本店一公里内，如果有需求的话可以打电话下单哦，我们会亲自配送上门的！”

全圆佑不知道这短短几十秒之内文俊辉的脑子里已经跑过好几辆各式各样的火车，看到递过来的小卡片才总算回神，点头示意谢谢之后接过。

什么嘛，文俊辉心想，我都做好了防狼准备了，不进攻要等到什么时候哦。

全圆佑回应了之后两人就默契的都没有再出声，店内的气氛又恢复了平静。文俊辉打算从收银台附近的吧台开始收拾一下，擦擦洗洗一时间也没功夫去理会全圆佑了。

人是背对着全圆佑的。全圆佑表面平静的盯了一会眼前这个跟他一般高的猫眼男生，内心已经波涛汹涌。刚才赶来有些着急，对话的时候也没注意，这人生了一张俊脸，杏眼猫唇，说话的时候嘴巴一张一合会变成爱心的形状。身材也不是开玩笑的，宽肩窄腰，工作服在腰上系的结更衬托出人漂亮的腰线。腿型也特别好，双腿又长又直，该有肉的地方一点儿也没少，整一个盘亮条顺的靓仔。

颜值甲等身材甲等，偷心能力甲等，这就是这家店火爆的秘诀？

啊嘤，这就是爱情吗，快点让全圆佑泡到靓仔吧😭

文俊辉突然转身，用眼神示意全圆佑可能需要再等一会，他朝厨房内张望了一下，确定徐明浩是真的有在好好调制才又回头和全圆佑对话。

“制热的机器重启需要预热时间，煮茶也需要一点儿时间，虽然等得有些久了，不过保证刚做好的奶茶一定会让你惊艳的哦！”

全圆佑已经默默的接受了文俊辉给他的“想喝奶茶的失恋的人”这一设定了。想到这莫名的误会下带来的奇妙的缘分，虽然表面还是处变不惊，但在经历了漫长等待下的全圆佑心情莫名的变好了起来。

“那个…俊辉xi，方便的话，我们可以加个kkt吗？”

文俊辉对自己名字突然被人知晓感到震惊，反应过来是胸牌还没摘倒也坦然，多来过几次的熟客都会认得他的名字。

“可以啊，不过，为什么呢？”

“我可以把奶茶的钱转给你，嗯…如果不方便的话，我就住这附近，明天经过的话会把钱带来的。”

徐明浩正在给奶茶装袋，听到对话后扑哧一笑：搭讪方式很低级诶，有谁会上钩啊。

“好啊好啊，以后也多多推荐些人来我们这儿吧，带上那位朋友也是不错的选择噢。”

徐明浩撤回一条消息。

徐明浩从厨房里钻出一个脑袋，开口打断了两个拿手机加好友的人的对话。

“奶茶好了，俊辉来拿一下。”

“噢噢来啦！”文俊辉在粉色和绿色中最终选择了一根透明的吸管，“再介绍一下吧，我叫文俊辉，96年生。”

“全圆佑，也是96年的。”

全圆佑接过文俊辉递来的奶茶，两人指尖擦碰了一下，全圆佑发现这人的手指也是骨节分明，好看的很。

“哇哦，那我们是亲故诶，今天相遇也是缘分啦，钱就真的不用给了，可以的话帮我们多多宣传啦！”

“一定。那么我就先走了，会再次光临的。”

看着文俊辉一脸敬业友善的表情送全圆佑出门，又一脸微笑拿起手机通过了全圆佑发来的申请验证，就差没把心情愉悦四个大字写在脸上。

“不是给的店里的微信？”徐明浩明知故问。

文俊辉认真的给人打好了备注，手机一揣兜准备正式开始收工。

“感觉还挺聊得来的，就当交个朋友呗。哎不过你说这多帅的一小伙子，虽然跟我比还是差点，但怎么就会有人忍心把他甩了呢？”

看着一脸纠结的文俊辉，徐明浩倚着门摇摇头，所以重点还是帅哥啊。

文俊辉：看起来挺帅气的一小伙子，怎么就失恋了呢？

徐明浩：看起来挺活泼的一小伙子，怎么脑袋就转不过弯儿呢？

呜呜 不知道我在写什么

但是我真的好想喝喜茶奈雪一点点coco一芳koi哦


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇葩脑回路＋超长反射弧 绝配  
> 我真没想到能写上中下

（中） 盐能融冰雪，好想出门喝奈雪。

第二天从权顺荣家回去，在经过这家奶茶店时全圆佑还在犹豫要不要进去打声招呼，便被出门送客的文俊辉一个眼尖给捕捉到了。

全圆佑跟进店内，开了小小霓虹灯的店内和昨晚看到的感觉完全不一样，可能是还有人气的关系，全圆佑觉得在吧台旁和顾客说话的文俊辉都变得生动可爱了许多。

“所以我昨天只是一个没有感情的机器人咯？”

文俊辉听到这样的评价也不气，笑嘻嘻的递了杯柠檬水放在全圆佑面前，自己捧着杯咸柠七。全圆佑还在对着菜单研究，面对这么一杯突然放在自己面前的柠檬水感到诧异。

“明浩跟我说，看你没换衣服就知道应该是去朋友家睡了一晚，说话声音不哑不像通宵宿醉或者哭过，来这菜单看了这么久还没点单可能是不太爱喝甜的，综上所述...你昨晚真的是去陪失恋的朋友了，是我在乱想啦。”

虽然是被误会了，但本质上还是劳烦了人家，全圆佑认真的道了谢，却在开口喊人名字的时候犹豫了一下，决定学着邻座的那个女学生一样叫文俊辉。

“昨天真是帮了大忙了，应该再次谢谢你才是。也谢谢…俊尼给的柠檬水。”

平日里总是被经常到店的女孩子们叫来叫去的名字突然就变了个味，从全圆佑的口中说出来的感觉有些奇怪，低沉而有磁性的嗓音有种说不出的魅力。

全圆佑见大半天了文俊辉也没回话，思考是不是自己说错话冷场了，赶紧又多说了几句话补救。

“我看刚才那个学生是这么叫你的，我以为我们加了kkt，已经算是朋友了，叫的亲密一些也没关系吧，嗯俊尼？”

全圆佑顶着一张帅的惨绝人寰的脸卖乖，画面上看起来更有冲击力了，加上低音炮在耳边炸开……文俊辉闹了个大红脸，赶忙说了句我们还没这么熟不许这么叫就匆忙逃走。

文俊辉跑走时还不小心碰到了放在店里的假樱花树的叶子，吓得文俊辉一个小猫弹跳瞬间回到自己的工作岗位上。全圆佑目不斜视地盯着文俊辉跑走直到脱离视线范围，目光转向留在桌上的那杯孤零零的咸柠七，尝了一口发现是并不能接受的口味，全圆佑眨了眨眼，不自觉露出了一个笑容。

全圆佑又来文俊辉这儿打卡了，加上今天，文俊辉将要连续整整一个星期见到全圆佑了。

全圆佑站在门口想，也不知道这奶茶店对自己到底有什么吸引力，明明前段时间还对它不屑一顾，这几天倒是主动倒贴上门。

隔着玻璃橱窗，全圆佑能清楚看见正在吧台内忙活着的文俊辉，栗色的头发在主人打理下蓬松乖顺，但刘海似乎有些长了，微微遮住了文俊辉那双好看的大眼睛。手上带着手套没法整理，只能甩甩头让刘海撇到一边去，实在还不舒服就会撒娇，让同是店员的另外两个弟弟帮自己整理一下头发。这套撒娇的动作那叫一个行云流水信手拈来。其他两个人倒像是已经习惯了，特别是徐明浩，迅速处理好后还会给文俊辉一个爆栗阻止他继续装乖。

经过这几天的相处全圆佑基本确定了“对文俊辉有好感”这一想法，不然他实在是找不出其他理由说服自己为什么要在每天下班后都来这家店打卡。饿狼饿了几年终于要开窍，全圆佑对着玻璃整理了一下衣服又推了推眼镜，确认今天也是帅气满分的脸蛋去见文俊辉。

“欢迎光临，请问要喝点…噢是圆佑来啦！圆佑啊今天好忙，英熙他们学校周末要办运动会，所以没办法招待你啦！”

又来了，文俊辉又露出了他不自知的招牌撒娇表情，扁着嘴的样子让全圆佑想起了权顺荣的手机屏保，那是权顺荣的追求对象和一只英短的合照。全圆佑没敢直接对上文俊辉的的视线，文俊辉的眼里有星空宇宙，他怕陷进去后自己脑子里的那点小心思会被系统判定成有害，变成太空垃圾只能孤单的围着文俊辉转。只是点头回应，全圆佑趁人少赶紧占据了吧台前视角最好的位置，能看清文俊辉的一举一动。

只坐了五分钟不到就厌烦了。

昨晚特地没有熬夜打游戏，今天早早起床踩着开门的点来店里看文俊辉，没想到恰巧碰上争分夺秒忙碌着的大漂亮。全圆佑有苦说不出，全圆佑想和大漂亮多说几句话，看着逐渐有些顾不过来的几人，全圆佑开口提了个意见。

“需要我来帮忙吗？虽然我没办法调你们这些饮品，但我大学的时候有在便利店打过工，可以帮你们…呃点点单之类的。”

刚来就要上位，全圆佑好大的胆子。

文俊辉倒是没想什么，本着多一个人帮忙自己就可以轻松一点的偷懒想法，趁人少的时候带全圆佑走了一遍流程。收银机都是大同小异的，全圆佑很快就上手了，一秒转变成工作模式让从没见过全圆佑这副模样的文俊辉心里大呼：果然认真的男人都是最帅的。

原来工作起来的我也是这么帅的呀！

文俊辉做完自己的事就开始刷手机，一会儿刷刷美食店一会儿和全圆佑有一搭没一搭的聊天。全圆佑零零碎碎收集了一些文俊辉的爱好取向，趁热打铁邀请文俊辉下班之后一起去吃那家有名的辣炒年糕和韩式炸鸡。

徐明浩在厨房里跟李灿咬耳朵：“你看着姓全的那个人多一点，有什么奇怪的行为都要和我报告。”徐明浩将最后几杯奶茶封好口装进袋子里，清点好个数准备出发送出学校的第一批订单，“文俊辉小傻子似的被骗走就算了，收银机里的钱可比文俊辉重要多了。

虽然没有搞明白为什么他的俊辉哥会被骗走，本着徐明浩说的都是对的这一点，李灿还是提防着全圆佑做出的任何举动。

看着徐明浩骑上电动车飞驰远去，全圆佑没忍住好奇问文俊辉，“俊尼，之前我看都是李灿送的外卖，怎么今天是徐明浩去。”

文俊辉头都没抬，“害，明浩的男朋友在那所高中当老师呢，教体育的，要不是今天他们运动会，你应该能在店里看到他的。”

全圆佑心里一喜，朋友喜欢的也是男性的话，那么文俊辉应该不会太排斥和自己谈恋爱吧。想到这全圆佑的心情好了许多，连看向客人的目光和语气都变得温柔和欢快了。

看了看面对全圆佑笑得春风满面的女顾客，又看了看回以儒雅一笑的那位俊辉哥的朋友，还有里桌的一群女学生正围着文俊辉一口一个俊尼oppa。李灿开始思考人生，自己是不是误入了什么牛郎店打工啊。

一连好个星期全圆佑都会定时去骚扰文俊辉，偶尔会带些小糕点去，然后在文俊辉交班的时候把人带走一起出去吃喝玩乐。不仅好好的在文俊辉面前刷了存在感，顺带还在徐明浩李灿等人那儿加了点好感度。更夸张的是，店里还多了好几个专门来偷看全圆佑的高中生。

文俊辉猫猫疑惑，文俊辉猫猫生气。明明是靠自己这张帅脸打响名声的店，怎么现在都是来问全圆佑的了。

在一次全圆佑还没下班来找人的时候，文俊辉又混迹在女高中生的圈子里八卦，才知道原来是学生之间传话说新来了一个好帅的店员小哥，没想到只是文俊辉的朋友，偶尔来坐坐帮帮忙罢了，这才开始陆陆续续的蹲人行动。

“是朋友的话，俊尼应该知道圆佑oppa有没有女朋友吧！”

文俊辉装作要敲人脑袋的样子吓唬了一下这群痴女，“他有没有女朋友我怎么知道，话说你们这群女高中生每天都在想些什么，全圆佑跟我可是同年诶，整整大你们六七岁。叫你们不好好学习整天就知道帅哥就知道恋爱。”

“诶——俊尼完全看不出来呢，还以为是刚上大学的学生出来打工兼职呢。”

女学生们讨好的回应了文俊辉几句，马上又把话题转回全圆佑身上，文俊辉在旁边听了半天“怎么会有这么适合戴眼镜的人”，“要溺死在他的笑容里了”，“这个颜值可以去出道了吧，是脸蛋天才啊”，“前两天新烫的小卷毛超适合他，简直邻家哥哥”，“配上西装简直了，好禁//欲好s//q哦”云云。文俊辉一边整理新拿出来的空杯和吸管一边听，听到剧情似乎往不太正确的方向去了只好急匆匆地打断。

“你们别瞎想了，人家上两周才刚失恋，还没从旧的一段感情中走出来是不会轻易开启新的一段感情的。”

女学生们若有所思的点了点头，有个胆大的又说道，“所以需要开辟一段新的恋情来帮助自己走出来嘛。”

“反正就算要开辟，对象也不会是你们的。”文俊辉呛声。

“那不然会是俊尼吗？”又是那个胆大的。

气氛突然凝固，众人安静了两三秒后恍然大悟似的点了点头，不约而同地发出了“哦——”的揶揄怪叫。

“呀！好歹我也是大你们这么多的长辈，给我放尊重一点呀小屁孩们！”

文俊辉说不过这群鬼灵精，只能生气的用塑料吸管一个个都敲脑袋，又羞又气的文俊辉真想用吸管劈开她们的脑袋看看她们到底每天在想些什么。嘴巴里念叨着都给我回去好好学习不然全部抓来店里给我打工硬是让人散了大半。

散了大半的主要原因还是全圆佑来接文俊辉下班了。

两人今天约好了去吃隔两条街的隔壁新开的火锅店，据说是从中国来的正宗四川口味，还有许多在韩国吃不到的中国菜式。文俊辉那天收到消息兴奋的一蹦三尺高，还在店里就环住全圆佑的胳膊邀请他和自己一起去。全圆佑那时还在给顾客找钱，被人一下子从背后贴上来抱住，全圆佑感觉自己心脏都要跳出胸廓，脑子里嗡嗡响，简单的算术题硬生生做成了高考数学。

回到现在，厨房内的徐明浩听到动静，脑瓜子一转就摸清楚了状况。文俊辉一张嘴说不过对面四五张嘴，加上全圆佑已经来了在一旁等着，文俊辉已经臊的耳尖红的像能滴血，连脸颊都染上了绯红，嘴里不停的吐出文字泡证明文俊辉正处于一个紧张尴尬的状态。徐明浩太了解他了，只是开了个玩笑，看来某人已经对号入座了啊！

带着看好戏的激动心情撞了撞在一旁认真工作的李灿，李灿一个手抖还未封口的奶茶差点脱手飞出去。好不容易稳住封好口才看向徐明浩，只见徐明浩露出他的招牌括弧小甜笑正盯着吧台前和女学生们争论的文俊辉看。

俊辉哥的脸红扑扑的…难道是店里暖气开得太大了？李灿疑惑。

看看文俊辉又看看徐明浩，这俩哥看起来一个个神经都不太正常的样子，李灿摇了摇头一边感叹一边继续独自调制下一杯饮品。

李灿：我太难了，除了难能不能给我换个人设。

徐明浩：全圆佑失恋？走不出去？我看到时候要走不出去的是文俊辉你吧。

哈哈 今天也是想吃海底捞的一天呢♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于在一起了 我真的不会tla /(ㄒoㄒ)/~~  
> 两句话hozi，明浩的npy是我kk😜

（下） 

我清楚的认识到，昨天很喜欢你，今天也很喜欢你，而且有强烈预感明天也会更喜欢你。

全圆佑已经好几天没去文俊辉面前晃悠了。

公司的项目突然出了问题，全圆佑和几个小组成员一连好几天加班到晚上十点。过回了几天两点一线的枯燥日子，全圆佑肉眼可见的烦躁了起来。工作时也不苟言笑，恢复冷酷冰山样子虽然惹来了公司女孩子们持续不断的讨论，但只有全圆佑心里清楚，冰山的底部已经被名为文俊辉的海水慢慢融化了。

好像是该去找文俊辉充充电了。

文俊辉看着手机里两人的聊天窗口，最新一条是昨晚全圆佑刚到家给他发的晚安消息，他没有回。虽然知道全圆佑最近忙的很，但光是想想昨晚自己九点回到家后傻傻的握着手机等消息等到睡着，十一点才把人回家的消息等来，文俊辉就有些生闷气。两人的上一次见面还是在上周，现在眼看就要周末了，全圆佑也没来店里一次，连聊天都少得可怜。

这么想着，手机里突然弹出一条讯息。文俊辉吓了一跳，那是全圆佑发来的一张聚餐的照片，看环境是一家普通的日料店，吃的还挺丰盛，不过文俊辉记得全圆佑好像不怎么爱吃鱼生。

果不其然，下一条消息跳出来就是全圆佑在“哭诉”：今天老板请客，他们非要来吃贵的/哭哭

文俊辉手比脑子快，直接给全圆佑打了个电话过去。

电话很快就被接通了，文俊辉感觉全圆佑今天的声音有些不一样，背景有些嘈杂，但是遮盖不住人低沉嗓音中的沙哑和浓浓的疲惫感。

“喂…圆佑？”

“俊尼？已经下班了吗？”全圆佑没想到能这么快收到文俊辉的回信，居然还是一个电话回信。店里有些吵，他和同事示意了一下找了个安静的地方继续和文俊辉通话。

文俊辉看着快指向九的时针，心里暗骂全圆佑果然是贵人多忘事。

“这个点我都回到家了！那什么…你今天喝酒了？”

“嗯，刚结束一个小项目，跟公司的同事和前辈们聚了一餐。不过俊尼啊…好可怜哦都不是爱吃的，肚子吃不饱怎么办呀。”

略微沙哑的声音通过手机清晰的传到耳边，文俊辉不争气的咽了口口水，该死，不过是喝了点酒，怎么这语气说的这么缠绵暧昧。

文俊辉想也没想，邀请脱口而出，“我刚下班也没吃东西呢，不如我们一起去吃烤肉吧！”

等反应过来自己已经在烤肉店的门口等到了赶来的全圆佑，两人迅速地点好餐，文俊辉才想起来问对方是怎么借口从公司的聚餐中跑出来的。

“哦这个啊，我说家里有点事，看他们吃的喝的挺开心的应该也不在意多一个人少一个人。”

文俊辉点点头，又看向为了防止起雾而摘了眼镜在揉太阳穴的全圆佑。几天没见全圆佑眼底下的乌青的确重了些，下巴上也冒出了点胡茬，加上长时间戴眼镜而在高挺鼻梁上留下的突兀的两个红印，看着有些疲惫的全圆佑，倒是让文俊辉想起他们两第一次见面的样子。

“喝杯茶暖暖胃吧，刚才没怎么吃东西又喝了酒胃会不舒服的。” 闻到全圆佑身上散发着的淡淡酒气，文俊辉倒了杯热茶递给全圆佑。

“好感动，俊尼这么会照顾人。”

“哼开玩笑。我倒要说说你，工作再辛苦也要照顾好自己啊，都这么大个人了…”实在不行我来照顾你，文俊辉把后半句话吞了下去。

“这几天也是随便吃点公司发的盒饭，都没有和俊尼一起出来吃美食快乐了。”

“那必须，我找的美食店都是最牛的！”

伴随着不断端上来的菜品，两人继续边吃边聊。

“这几天俊尼也有在好好吃饭吧。”

“也就那样，不过明浩又不允许我点他觉得不健康的外卖，又嫌弃我的螺蛳粉，太讨厌了。”

全圆佑不太清楚螺蛳粉是一道什么料理，不过他倒从徐明浩那收到过文俊辉做饭时把厨房搞得乱七八糟的照片，下面配字：快收了这个妖怪吧哥。想到这，全圆佑不自觉轻笑出声。

“听明浩说就是因为俊尼总是做一些奇怪的料理，不相信你的厨艺才会一直都不让你碰任何饮品调制的工作的。”

“徐明浩！！螺蛳粉这么好吃竟然抹黑它！气死我了，明明是弟弟为什么总是对哥哥的爱好指手画脚啊。”

全圆佑只是笑笑看着文俊辉被揭穿之后的炸毛样，文俊辉意识到形象不太好尴尬的摸摸鼻子，赶紧低头猛吃，吃的嘴巴里鼓鼓囊囊的，小猫吃成了小花猫。

“俊尼太可爱了。”

全圆佑自然的伸出手帮文俊辉抹掉嘴角的酱汁，然后伸出舌头舔掉。文俊辉被这突然的袭击搞得大脑当机，看着全圆佑跟没事人一样继续慢条斯理的吃着，心里突然升起一股异样的感觉。

什么嘛，突然这样很让人误会的啊！

酒足饭饱后，两人走在回程的路上，默契的都没有开口说话。文俊辉走两步踢一脚掉在地上的落叶，心里乱得很。

饭桌上的全圆佑与往常一样周全的照顾着自己，喜欢吃什么不爱吃什么摸得一清二楚。文俊辉觉得场景有些似曾相识，才发现包括上一次约饭上上次出门…不知何时全圆佑的温柔细心已经渗入到他生活的许多角落了，尽管两人才认识一个月有余。但是文俊辉发现全圆佑这个人好像是认真的在对他好，距离也把握的很好，所以全圆佑到底是什么意思呢？没有太多恋爱经验的文俊辉也在犯难，做朋友当然非常好，做恋人的话…

“俊尼在想什么？”

文俊辉被突然出声的全圆佑吓了一跳，把脚下的落叶踩得嘎吱响，“没什么，就是吃饱了，脑袋就放空了…”

对话又不明不白的结束。全圆佑以为成年人的恋爱乐趣早就不在于推拉，在他脑中两人的关系早就应该从朋友变成恋人，拉个小手亲个小嘴恋爱结婚上垒三年抱俩（？。但文俊辉好像真的没感应到，全圆佑对他的不同于朋友的特殊心意。全圆佑决定进攻，但是又不知道怎么开口才不会吓到文俊辉。

“俊尼，你知道吗？我很喜欢你。”

文俊辉猛地停下脚步，感觉到全圆佑的目光落在了自己身上，并肩行走的姿势不知何时变成了面对面。文俊辉背脊僵硬，不安的用手指绞着围巾的流苏，他感觉被围巾捂着的颈脖处皮肤发烫，脸蛋也发烫，指尖却冰冰凉的，待会它就要被全圆佑握住啦。

“虽然感觉有些随便，礼物也没有准备，告白也没认真选地方，但是我的心是认真的。”

“一开始愿意卖我一杯奶茶的俊尼很善良，信任我把我介绍给朋友的俊尼也很友好很可爱。看见你吃火锅很幸福的样子我也会跟着很开心，看见你和女学生们打成一片我又会很嫉妒…”

“朋友对自己动心了这个情况真的有点尴尬吧。但是我还是想告诉俊尼，我从来就没有只想和你做朋友的念头。”

“很想要、很想要跟俊尼在一起，我想要和俊尼的关系更进一步。只要想想这么可爱的俊尼不能抱在怀里，就会觉得很遗憾。”

全圆佑的确是要疯了，在公司聚餐时权顺荣不合时宜的发来了一条消息，内容大致是他要再次告白并且有预感这次很有可能成功。全圆佑干脆已读不回，凭什么同样是死缠烂打，文俊辉还一点儿都没能明白自己的心意。这才有了全圆佑突然发给文俊辉的照片和讯息。

文俊辉依旧沉默的低着头，时间的流逝化成钟表滴答作响的声音在全圆佑脑子里回荡，自己的心跳过于大声，因此他也错过了文俊辉声如细丝的回应。

“俊尼，你、你说什么。”

“我说现在还不快来亲亲你的可爱小男友吗。”

文俊辉总算把埋在围巾里的脑袋抬起来，撅起嘴看着这个反射弧有三米长的他的新晋男友。

脸还是好烫。文俊辉想，春天快要到了，下次出门就不要带围巾了吧。 

脑子转不动身体还是可以付诸行动的。全圆佑只能想起自己抖着手去牵文俊辉缠在围巾里的手，然后连带着围巾将人的手一起握住，向自己的方向轻轻一扯，文俊辉漂亮的脸蛋就在眼前放大，全圆佑一偏头就能捉住文俊辉的唇，平日里总是喋喋不休工作着的唇舌此时安静的等待全圆佑的捕获。含住柔软的唇珠，吃起来是甜甜软软的感觉，很像文俊辉喜欢吃的那种软糖。

不过好像文俊辉比软糖更好吃，糖分也高过头了，全圆佑晕乎乎的想，吃甜的果然会让大脑反应变慢。

舌尖早就撬开牙关，全圆佑强势的搂紧文俊辉的腰身，舌尖也霸道的在人的嘴里细细探寻着，一吻结束，两人都有些微微喘气。文俊辉号列车终于抵达了全圆佑反射弧的终点，全圆佑轻笑一声，牵起文俊辉的手继续慢慢的继续向前走着。文俊辉重启成功，至少走路不会同手同脚了，不过过于滚烫的脸颊温度提醒文俊辉最好还是关机散散热比较好。

两人在文俊辉家的楼底下分别，刚表白的小情侣也不知道说些话什么好。明明也不是没有恋爱过，如此手足无措，文俊辉觉得一定和店里那群女学生天天在他耳边说什么青春甜蜜热恋脱不开干系。

“俊尼快点回去吧，早点休息，明天也会来找俊尼约会的。”

文俊辉一步三回头，次次回头都能看到全圆佑依旧站在原地看着他往里走。文俊辉冲出来又和男朋友打了个啵，捧着怎么看也看不够的全圆佑的俊脸细细的端详，才恋恋不舍的挥了挥手说晚安。

送文俊辉回家后全圆佑也加快脚步回家。给文俊辉发了消息之后半天已读不回，全圆佑刚到家就收到了徐明浩的消息，知道小猫是被抓去三堂会审了就安静的等待回信。在房间里踱步了半天发现根本没有办法冷静，又拿出手机打开kkt去骚扰权顺荣。

“我有对象啦！”

“哈哈哈，权顺荣，我脱单啦！”

“闭嘴，知道了，吵死了。”

全圆佑缓缓打出一个问号，在和文俊辉表白之后冷却下来的反射弧再次启动运转。

“…李知勋？！”

“是我，权顺荣去洗澡了，手机放在床上。”

“为什么你们待在一起？不对，为什么你在他床上？！”

“不过不管了，我脱单啦哈哈哈，你记得要告诉权顺荣啊。”

收到文俊辉发来的信息后全圆佑也不再和李知勋扯皮，就当给权顺荣通知到位后又兴冲冲的给小男友回消息去了。

“谢谢明浩提醒我出门戴围巾！”徐明浩在房间里都能听见从玄关传来的文俊辉的大嗓门。

文俊辉在回家的那一刻就老老实实和徐明浩宣布了和全圆佑在一起的消息，两人聊了一会儿，徐明浩又逼着全圆佑在几个人都在的群聊里发了一个红包之后也就没说什么了，默认接受了自己的白菜被猪拱了的事实，谁让我们家这颗白菜是赶着上去让人拱的，而且这只猪…

徐明浩看了看正兴奋的在床上翻滚着和全圆佑聊天的文俊辉，又看了看手机里男朋友发来的“明浩啊爱你爱你”的消息。

全圆佑勉强通关，但拱白菜的技术还是数自己男朋友第一好了。

回到店里，两人的闪光弹让李灿高呼鸭梨山大，还是威力并不亚于徐明浩和他男朋友的那种。店里的客人们即使再眼瞎，看到总是成双对成进出店里的全圆佑和文俊辉心里也都清楚了。

真正一锤定音的事件是某天女学生们一起出门逛街，在有名的餐厅里撞见了正在约会的佑灰二人。第一目击者表示，养可爱小猫咪真的是太幸福啦，谁不想要投喂缠在你身上要亲亲抱抱的小猫咪呢。

女学生们痛心疾首的同时不忘表示支持，反正也得不到帅哥，看帅哥谈恋爱也不错！

正在下单的年轻老板被突然鬼哭狼嚎又强行镇定失败的一群女学生给吓着了，目光只能转向全场唯一全程保持冷静的女同学。

英熙摆摆手表示小场面，“老板不好意思啊，她们的意思是，您打折吗？”

折，都给我折！！！

\---------

碎碎念

明天就开始上网课了赶紧跑上来发个文

有摘自百度的土味情话和来自姐妹的恋爱小故事

2020我磕的一定都是绝美爱情！


End file.
